


lean on

by pearlselegancies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Michelle watched as Ben sat in front of her, his floppy brown hair falling into his blue eyes as he gulped down the pancakes Scott had made for him. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, praying that he wouldn’t be able to tell just how fake her smile was.
Relationships: Scott McCall & The McCall Pack, The Pack (Teen Wolf) & Original Female Character(s)





	lean on

Michelle watched as Ben sat in front of her, his floppy brown hair falling into his blue eyes as he gulped down the pancakes Scott had made for him. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, praying that he wouldn’t be able to tell just how fake her smile was.

Nia, the newest member of their little group, was sitting in the living room part of the shabby motel room they’d managed to find. Michelle stood up from the rickety table and walked over to the younger girl, gently placing her hand on Nia’s shoulder.

“Hey.” She said quietly, causing Nia to look up at her startled.

“You ok?” Michelle asked, moving closer to Nia. “Are your palms still hurting?” Nia shook her head at the questions, purposely wringing her hands together, but Michelle could see how the smaller girl flinched from the pain.

“Nia.” She mumbled, gently grabbing Nia’s hands and separating them. “Kiddo, you should have told Scott or I that your hands were hurting. You know that doing magic the way you did yesterday does a number on your palms.”

“It’s fine.” Nia insisted, glaring at Michelle. “I can look after myself. I’ve been doing it for the last three years.”

Michelle shook her head, grabbing a bottle of polysporin from her backpack, before applying it gently to the bruises and cuts on Nia’s hands.

“Kids,” she begins looking at the younger girl “shouldn’t have to look after themselves. You have Scott and I for a reason sweetpea.”

Nia looks at her, a small tear running down her cheek. “I know Mich-Michelle. I’m sorry.”

Michelle nods, gently wiping Nia’s tear away with the back of her hand. She presses a quick kiss to her forehead, wiping the excess polysporin on her jeans. “I’ve got you. Remember that. No matter what, I have got you and Ben.”

Nia leans forward after a long moment, wrapping her arms around Michelle’s neck. Michelle knows that they still have a long way to, but this, getting Nia to realize that she doesn’t need to be looking out for herself? She considers that an accomplishment.


End file.
